masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
File talk:JackME3artbook.png
don't know much about how to post of the wiki, but I put together what I could of this from the Collectors edition video, I think this belongs on Jacks page as it's the first image we have gotten that has any link to what Jack will look like in mass effect 3 DimiBlue 04:10, December 1, 2011 (UTC) PS I can't fix the bluryness, as it is blury in the video, I could try to figure out what the text says and retype it though DimiBlue 04:19, December 1, 2011 (UTC) :And in this case, no image is better than a blurry image. If the only shot that is available is going to be nothing more than a blurry, and low quality image, with indecipherable text, then we'll wait for something better. Lancer1289 04:24, December 1, 2011 (UTC) ::Really, no image is better than nothing at all, we had a blurry image of Ashley from a magazine for months saying something along the lines f "Ashley as she appears in ME3" DimiBlue 12:53, December 1, 2011 (UTC) :::And if you would have looked around, you would have seen that we didn't even permit that image to be in articles until we had a much better one. This is how it's worked in the past, if the only thing we can get is a very low quality image, a blurry image, or a small image, then we'd rather wait and deal with no image. And considering the quality of this one, we'd rather wait. Lancer1289 14:43, December 1, 2011 (UTC) ::::Who is "we"? DimiBlue 00:28, December 2, 2011 (UTC) :::::The Community here. Anytime the picture was added, it was removed quickly, if not immediately by at least five separate individuals. Lancer1289 00:51, December 2, 2011 (UTC) :::::which picture? DimiBlue 02:18, December 2, 2011 (UTC) ::::The one you already mentioned. Lancer1289 02:21, December 2, 2011 (UTC) :::::OK, the Ashley one. I still feel a wiki is meant to supply information in the best way possible, even if it isn't high quality, I think that is an excuse to replace the image with a higher quality one when it comes along, but not to ignore information just because the image i blurry, I have said before that given the time I can probably put together the text and retype it myself, and I can try to recover some image quality, but thats not going to amazing no matter what, this is pasted together from only 4 framesDimiBlue 02:28, December 2, 2011 (UTC) ::::Because I will not restate myself, see my previous comments about images and quality. Lancer1289 02:44, December 2, 2011 (UTC) :::::if image quality is an issue why are these two images not up for deletion, my image has more information, and is no more blurry than them :::::http://masseffect.wikia.com/wiki/File:Almarcrux_Name.jpg :::::http://masseffect.wikia.com/wiki/File:BW_Pulse_screenshot_-_Combat_Engineer.png :::::DimiBlue 01:16, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Both of those images are being used in discussions on talk pages to demonstrate something (see Talk:Almarcrux and Talk:Combat Engineer). The quality standard doesn't apply since they aren't intended to be added to articles. If they weren't being used in those discussions, then the procedure would be to nominate them for deletion as low-quality screenshots and/or unused images. -- Commdor (Talk) 02:10, December 4, 2011 (UTC)